Shots of CHERUB
by lostsword
Summary: This is just a short collection of one-shots I've written or am writing. Mainly JamesxKerry, but who knows who else will end up in there. Mostly just campus life. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Friday Night

The whole crowd went to the cinema Friday night. Bruce, Kyle, Kerry, Callum, Conner, James, Lauren, and a few other kids. Kerry and James sat next to each other on the bus leaving CHERUB campus while Lauren and Kyle sat in the seats beside them and Bruce and Conner before them and a few of the girls behind them.

The bus was a real riot and the group slagged each other, constantly messing about and trading jabs with each other despite the driver's constant complaints. Kerry kept up a constant flow of conversation with a girlfriend behind her while James and Kyle argued about something or another.

The bus let them off at the cinema and the entire group piled out, still as wild and rambunctious as any group of children might be. The only difference was that they didn't scatter or wander, they stayed in a tight group despite all their foolish antics; they always kept their eyes scanning the adults around them. Training certainly wasn't something that was easily broken and after most of the group had just become gray shirts, few of them would be so unobservant.

Because of this, _everyone_ noticed James and Kerry break off from the group and head towards a different part of the building.

"And where are you two love birds off to?" Kyle quipped as James and Kerry turned around to face him, shy looks plastered on their faces.

"W-well, you s-see," James started to stutter.

"We-we're going-" Kerry tried to explain.

"James and Kerry sitting in a tree!" Bruce exclaimed in delight as the others rapidly joined in. Both James and Kerry blushed heavily and made a hasty retreat towards their own theater—neither had realized they had joined hands in the process—and the rest of the gang went to their own theater, though they were by no means done with their teasing.

"That was total rubbish," James muttered as he and Kerry sat in their seats, still holding hands and blushing lightly.

"Total rubbish," Kerry agreed.

The screen was still pushing new films on them and both of their stomachs were grumbling. Kerry leveled an expectant gaze on James.

"Give us some sweets?" She said with a jaw dropping smile and a shy look. James blushed even brighter and tried to stand, only to realize his hand was still clamped tight around Kerry's. She blushed and reluctantly let go, James beat a hasty retreat to the main lobby.

As he walked back to their theater with his arms laden with food, drink, and sugary treats, James was warring with himself over what he was doing. That he was nervous was obvious, that Kerry was beautiful—though not Amy beautiful—was a given. But did he want her to be his girlfriend? James had barely dabbled in girls before CHERUB and he had never really put much thought behind it after joining due to his preparations for basic training.

The most obvious thing to him was that he and Kerry clicked. He had never felt what he was feeling for her with any other girl he had interacted with. She was a mate, but she was even more than that; it was like she was some superb mix of perfection—like pepsi-icecream.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt himself take a seat next to Kerry. She took advantage of the opportunity to relieve him of his burden; however, she also lifted the arm rest between them so she could nestle into his chest as she ate her popcorn.

Both of the newly minted CHERUB agents blushed heavily at her bold move; but not as much as when James met her advances by putting his arm around her. Both were light-headed by the sudden change in their seating arrangement, but neither were complaining as they shared a pepsi and dug into the popcorn and chips.

"You know, this is actually pretty nice," Kerry said as she took the pepsi from James' hands and took another sip.

"Yeah," he agreed, his arm around her making him feel a hundred feet tall.

The movie continued on and the pair sat contently as they burned through another pepsi and then their popcorn bucket and a few bags of sweets. As the movie—an action piece with just enough drama to make Kerry happy—began to wind down and with it, their attention shifted from the film to each other.

James realized it right after a long monologue scene had ended and he suddenly became aware how close Kerry was to him. Her body was pressed tight to his own, her head was practically wedged under his own.

Her perfume and shampoo flooding his nostrils and making his body heat up considerably. Before he could even begin to deal with that, Kerry turned to ask him something and both teenagers suddenly realized how close their lips were to each other.

"I-" James started to say as his heartbeat went into overdrive.

"Uh-" Kerry's dark eyes—normally so sharp and observant—were pools of shy attraction so deep that James nearly felt himself lean in and fall forever.

Instead, he ended up leaning and kissing her.

Kerry froze in fear at first, but soon her hands dropped the empty popcorn bucket and shifted to run through James' thick hair. His own free hand found itself on her cheek while his arm around her shoulders shifted to lay loose around her waist. The kiss deepened and the pair shifted closer, but after a few more moments they broke apart panting for breath.

"That was...wow..." James said, mind spinning as Kerry likewise sucked in breath.

"I know," Kerry said as she gazed up at James in curiosity, "want to do it again?"

James grinned and they began kissing again, this time more frequent and less depth as the movie began to reach its conclusion. Luckily there were other couples in the theater doing the same thing, so they doubted anyone would try to get them kicked out.

The movie did end however, and the two were forced to end their shenanigans and leave the theater with the rest of the patrons after the lights came on.

Their friends were waiting for them.

"Have a good snog?" Conner asked with a wide smirk.

"I bet James didn't even have the nerve to sit next to her!" Lauren taunted.

James just sighed and hung his head.

"Is that a lovebite!?" Bruce shouted in horror.

Kerry and James both blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Paintball

"This is bad boys," Kyle muttered as he, Bruce, and James lay hunkered down in a line of bushes atop a low rise. The three teens were decked out in camouflage and foliage uniforms, hardened plastic rifles in their hands and grenades and ammo clips stuffed in pockets and belts sown throughout their attire.

The paintball match had started off well enough; James, Bruce, Kyle and Conner had faced off against Kerry, Gabrielle, Lauren, and Bethany. They had set out and captured Bethany and Lauren early on, but had kept them as hostages after James had suggested the idea. It had turned out to be a terrible idea and ten minutes later Conner was dead and Bruce was hit in both legs.

"I said we should have just wasted them," Bruce complained as he examined the open area before them through his rifle scope.

"Sod off," James muttered sourly as he tried to not think about how he had been the reason they hadn't eliminated half of the enemy team.

"Hold it mate," Bruce muttered as he held up a fist in a manner that was more silencing than aggressive. "Contact, hundred meters, boulder left of the stream." James and Kyle used their own scopes—which were much more high-tech than the civilian toys issued at normal paintball fields—to check out what Bruce had seen.

"Amateur," Kyle snickered as he watched Bethany slip almost unseen from the river and come to hide behind a large boulder just shy of the opposite treeline. Her goal was obviously to reach said treeline before anyone could see her.

"Must be their scout," Bruce stated as he began to fiddle with his scope's sights to adjust for the light wind blowing across the field.

"No," James muttered, "Lauren's always the scout. She'd never get caught...this is a trap, I know it."

"Sure, maybe they—oh I don't know—_changed _their well known battle strategies since last game?" Kyle complained bitterly, still giving James a cold shoulder.

"I'm being bloody honest here!" James snapped, angry that Kyle was trying to have a row with him in the middle of the game.

"Let's just hit the git!" Bruce snapped as he brought the stock of his rifle to rest tightly inside his shoulder. Before either boy could say another word, the karate champion fired off a pair of bursts that hit the boulder rather than Bethany's slim figure. "Bah!" Bruce complained as Bethany ducked down and fell from sight.

"Don't let her sneak off!" Kyle roared as he began firing as well in an attempt to keep the girl pinned.

Nothing happened and there was no sign of Bethany making any move to leave. The three boys were soon wrapped up in another argument over whether they should remain where they were or if they should try and flank the pinned down female.

"We've got her pinned! Let's just run down and get her." Bruce stated simply as he gestured at his legs, "I can cover the two of you and all you have to do is flank her at the same time."

"It's risky," James muttered, still uneasy. He felt exposed, but he didn't know why.

"Let us, would you?" Kyle muttered as he stood up.

POP! POP! POP!

Kyle swore like a crusty sea captain as his chest exploded in bright red paint globs. The nature of the rounds that the CHERUB agents got to play with were such that the force of the impacts caused Kyle to fly backwards and land on a rather painfully shaped root.

More than one bad word followed from Kyle's mouth.

"Ambush!" Bruce cried dramatically as he rolled a few paces away from James and opened fire randomly on where he assumed the rounds had come from. A sharp cry of surprise showed that he had miraculously guessed right.

"Bloody sodding hell!" Kyle roared as he stalked off towards the area designated for those eliminated from the game.

"Cover us, Bruce." James said as he grabbed his friend and hauled him back into the treeline. Shots began impacting the trees around them as Bethany ran from her cover and began to loop around through the trees to hit them on the flank.

"Bugger!" James cried as a round hit him in the collar bone, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Contact!" Bruce roared and fired upside down several times before rolling and twisting to cover behind them. James rolled as well and began scanning the forest for any signs of the opposite gender.

"You boys are _so_ screwed!" Lauren taunted as she briefly appeared and flipped them both off.

"Sod off sis!" James snapped and fired at her.

Something pinged nearby and James realized his outburst had just alerted everyone in a ten click radius as to where he was. Moving fast despite the pain in his upper body, James barely got away before the grenade went off. Paint splattered everywhere as James dove into a thick patch of brush and scampered into cover behind a downed log.

"AGH!" Bruce cried as the paint splattered all over his side, though luckily it only hit him in non-vital areas. Not one to lose an advantage though, Bruce played it off as if he had been dazed.

James remained perfectly still and waited for the other side to make the first move. After a few tense moments of silence, he was rewarded with the sounds of a pair of people moving through the foliage.

That meant that at least half the team could be taken out if he played his cards right.

"Well, well, Brucey got himself captured," Bethany snickered as she cocked her rifle to try and intimidate her opponent.

"Keep an eye out for the other one," Lauren said cautiously as she scanned the trees, looking for hidden dangers. James felt her eyes pass over him, however she luckily didn't see him. The same luck wasn't afforded to Bruce however, as Bethany aimed her rifle at the downed navy shirt.

"Ten quid says its James," Bethany replied as she calmly shot Bruce twice in the head. Bruce yelped as the rounds smacked him in the face guard.

James winced, the rounds—especially with their realistic qualities—would _definitely_ hurt at point-blank impact.

"You little bitch!" Bruce complained as he rolled around in pain while clutching his face guard as if the world had exploded.

"Wimp," Bethany teased before shooting Bruce thrice in the back as he rolled around in the dirt.

"Come off it Beth," Lauren said with a roll of her eyes, "and James wouldn't have made it this far, I bet we took him out when we got that guy standing up earlier."

James grinned and pulled out a blue hand grenade while aiming his rifle at Bethany. He pulled the pin, counted to three and chucked it to the right of Lauren before stepping forward and pulling the trigger twice.

Bethany opened her mouth to respond, only for a pair of rounds to hit her in the center of her chest. Squealing in shock, the younger girl hit the deck in a heap as James slid from the trees like a ghost.

"I'm amazed I missed those massive mountains you call tits," James taunted perversely as he fired another pair into her head. "Too bad your big head isn't as hard to miss."

Bethany roared in a dastardly mixture of pain and rage as Lauren dove for cover immediately...right into James' trap. Instead of safety she found a bright blue grenade laying on the ground about a foot from her nose.

The pin was gone.

"Mother-"

BOOM!

Lauren was literally covered head to toe in blue paint as she flew backwards into a thick tree trunk.

"Thanks mate," Bruce muttered as he gingerly picked himself up and headed towards the elimination zone with a noticeable limp.

Bethany grumbled as she followed him, her head still ringing.

"I'll get you for this," Lauren spat as she stalked off as well, her anger not cooling one degree. The fact that she had been outdone and beaten on the cusp of victory was a stinging insult. The included fact that James had been the one behind it was like a slap in the face. Her embarrassing dive into a hand grenade would no doubt be on the lips of every kid on campus.

James, for his own part, felt like the king of the world. He had just single-handedly eliminated half the opposing team without even taking a shot. He would get to rub this in not only Bethany's face, but also his sister's for at least a week straight.

It would be glorious.

The sound of a rifle racking its bolt home broke James from his reverie and brought him face to face with reality...and that reality was that Kerry was the worst girlfriend ever.

"You know...I really shouldn't have such a great mood ruined by the greatest girlfriend ever..." James muttered weakly.

POP! POP!

James hit the dirt as both of his knee caps went numb due to the point-blank hits. He was barely able to keep his upper body off the ground as Kerry walked around to face him, a massive grin on her face.

"Fancy a face-off James?" Kerry quipped as she kicked his rifle away and squatted in front of him.

"With no legs?" James retorted painfully as he glared at the girl before him.

"Eh, that does put a hole in things doesn't it?" Kerry said thoughtfully before leaning forward and kissing him gently. James wasn't—and most likely never would—be pissed enough to ignore a chance to snog Kerry.

The kiss moved slowly from gentle to rough as Kerry shoved James backwards and straddled him. The two agents were soon forgetting the game and were quickly becoming wrapped up in their own game as James relieved Kerry of her jacket and she ripped off his mask completely.

James rolled Kerry onto her back and sat atop her as he sucked at her neck, leaving faint lovebites as he went. She made soft noises in his ear that made him want to do that even more, but he wanted her lips even more.

His hands were braced on either side of her head while her own hands ran through his hair or ran up his chest. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him snug to her while she grinded against him, causing him no end of happy pleasure.

The two were really getting into things—Kerry had pressed him against a tree and was messing with his belt—when James suddenly felt something make a ZIPPPP sound as Kerry dropped his pants to his ankles.

"Wha-"

"Sorry James," Kerry said with a devious smirk, "I'll make it up to you later, I swear," She said before grabbing her rifle and firing three times in James' chest.

James screamed in pain and confusion as Kerry whistled sharply. A few moments later and their friends had returned and were snickering both openly and loudly at James' predicament.

"I can't believe it...well I can, but damn." Gabrielle—a bright blue paint blob on her chest from Bruce's rifle—said as she grinned at Kerry.

Money changed hands in more than a few places and Lauren smirked at her brother triumphantly as she took a picture of him zip-tied to a tree with his bright pink boxers showing.

"KERRY!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Dojo

James hit the floor with a thud and rolled quickly—and just in time—as Kerry brought her foot down in a vertical strike that nearly split the hardwood floor. He twisted and in an impressive display of both physical fitness and flexibility James managed to stand up while also knocking her to the floor.

Kerry rolled away from James and he likewise retreated a few paces back. She got to her feet and they ran at each other again, trading blows and assessing each others defenses. Their strikes grew faster and more powerful, but James was quick to disengage.

"Whats the matter James? Need a breakie?" Kerry taunted as she cracked her knuckles. James just flipped her off and charged her without thinking about it.

That was his mistake.

WHAM!

Kerry caught her boyfriend in a right can of worms as her left hand turned into a fist flying a hundred kilometers an hour at his face while her right leg cocked in preparation. James fell right into her trap and tried to dodge the fake, only to catch the knee to his balls.

"GAH!" James cried out in pure pain as he slammed into the dojo floor with another hard thud. Kerry followed up with two brutal kicks to his stomach and arm before she squatted down on his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Well?" Kerry asked, her voice smug.

"Well what?" James muttered through the pain.

"Say it."

James remained silent, so Kerry thumped him on the back of the head. He howled in pain and clenched his mouth shut even tighter.

Kerry just thumped him again.

Realizing he wasn't going to win, James groaned and gave in. "Fine! You win...I'll pay for the concert..."

Kerry grinned and rolled James over so she was now straddling him, "was that so hard?" she asked before leaning down and kissing him. James met her happily and his hands slid up to grab her buttocks—barely covered in the workout shorts she was wearing—while she supported herself on his chest.

Their hands wandered more than they normally did—Kerry was always more lenient after a bout or two—and soon they were panting and sweaty. Rather than face embarrassment at being caught snogging in the dojo, the pair reluctantly snuck off to James room.

A solid two hours later and the pair were laying on James bed even more worn out than before. They had settled into a lazy cuddle and were watching toons on James telly. Kerry was slowly playing with James right hand while his lefthand ran through her disheveled hair. The two were completely at peace, despite the fact that it was Sunday and they'd have to face the horror of Monday classes tomorrow.

"You're amazing," James said softly as he kissed her ear, causing her to giggle and himself to blush.

"Thank you, you aren't to bad yourself," Kerry agreed while paying a backhand compliment to him as she shifted closer to him.

"I mean it, I've never...felt like this before," James admitted slowly as Kerry smiled.

"Same here," Kerry whispered as she brought her face towards his own until their noses were touching and their eyes were locked. "I might batter you James Adams, but I'll always like you," she said honestly.

James felt his heart stop and he leaned up to kiss Kerry lightly. It wasn't hungry, it wasn't needy; it was simply a caring expression of affection. "I'll always like you too."

They fell into a light snogging session that saw Kerry's shirt end up bunched around her ribs, exposing her stomach and James' shirt came off, but things died down after that. They were so exhausted and content that before either realized it, they were drifting off into a restful sleep.

Hours later, and James began to come around.

"Morning love cakes!" Kyle yelled as he hit a button on his phone. Both James and Kerry awoke as if a thunder bolt had gone off over their heads. Their startled expressions—and rumpled state of dress—coupled with being curled up in bed together, was sure to make Kyle some prime sales.

"K-Kyle, mate!" James stuttered in shock and rage as he saw the camera flash.

"Cheers James old boy!" Kyle cried as he ran for the door.

Kerry was faster.

She flew out of the bed and tackled their conniving friend into the wall so hard that James swore something must have been broken. Their would certainly be bruises, if not fractures, at the very least.

"Kyle, be a dear and give us the phone for a minute?" Kerry asked nicely as she held the scrawny boy down with all her might. He struggled with all he was worth, but with the exception of Bruce, no one in their age group would ever be able to flip Kerry off them.

"Fine..." Kyle said and handed her the phone. Kerry was quick to purge the information from the phone's memory banks

"You can both piss off," Kyle grumbled once he was released and sent out of James room. Both flipped him off before falling to the floor laughing. "Just so you know, I got sent up here to find James. Something about history ringing any bells up there?" Kyle added before taking off down the hall.

Both Kerry and James stopped laughing.

"We're dead..." James bemoaned.

"So dead..." Kerry agreed.


End file.
